


Only If We Hold Hands

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Luna have an unusual 'date' down in the Chamber of Secrets where Hermione struggles to come to terms with her sexual identity but Luna is there for her and as always just knows exactly what to say.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Only If We Hold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> just some silly light fluff for Monday again :)
> 
> Thought I needed to get another Luna/Hermione fic out as its been a little while still trying to reach my goal of doing 12 this year haha. 
> 
> Just a small light attempt at humour here don't take it too seriously and please don't be too harsh if you don't like it I'm not a real writer this is just some fun. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time!
> 
> Still working on Black Blood part 2 btw it's on 10k words atm so really grew out of control and I think there's a bit more to do...but it might be out by Thursday! I hope! 
> 
> Anywya on you go and try to enjoy this nonsense.

"Luna when you said you wanted to study together I thought you'd actually maybe want to do some work," Hermione said with a wry smile as she looked up to again catch Luna staring at her a small smile on her lips, her big silvery eyes swimming with delight.

"I am studying and my favourite subject no less," Luna said softly and Hermione raised a doubting eyebrow.

"Really? What subjects that?" Hermione asked and Luna pushed the parchment she had been working on over to Hermione's side of the table making the Gryffindor gasp.

"You, of course," Luna said enjoying Hermione's reaction upon seeing the rather detailed sketch of Hermione the young Ravenclaw had spent the last hour working on.

"Oh Luna, that's lovely," Hermione said feeling her heart flutter as Luna looked very pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Hermione," Luna said sweetly, taking her drawing back to continue working on it. Hermione was in such a good mood from then on and stopped pestering Luna to do some real work. Hermione was very glad she had let Luna come with her to the library after all. Returning to Hogwarts to take her seventh year properly Hermione had found herself rather lonely as Harry, Ron and many others from Hermione's old class had elected not to resit their seventh year and instead head off to find work.

Luna had decided to come back and Hermione found herself gladder by the day that she had chosen to return to Hogwarts. They had slowly bonded these past months and Hermione had found it easier to brush off Luna's wilder ideas and fanciful musing that used to drive Hermione up the wall. Luna still got Hermione into a number of heated debates and zany schemes however and as it transpired Luna had yet another adventure planned for that Friday night which she sprung on Hermione as they got up to leave the library.

"Just a second Hermione, I have a small favour to ask," Luna said looking a tad shy and rather cute as she let her hair fall around her face as she nervously looked to her feet upon grabbing Hermione's forearm to get her attention. Hermione let out a tiny sigh unsure it was wise to agree to yet another of Luna's 'favours' considering how the last time they'd wound up lost in a secret passage in the dungeons as Hermione had agreed to help Luna hunt a creature called a 'Beard-burrower'.

These 'Beard-burrowers' had allegedly set up shop at Hogwarts and were planning an assault on Hagrid unless Hermione and Luna could stop them. They had never found any creatures and Luna seemed to spend more time falling ontop of Hermione in the dark and taking a rather long time to get up instead of doing any actual creature hunting. Hermione had to admit though, she'd had fun and it had been nice to spend time with someone doing something other than schoolwork.

"Alright lets hear it Lovegood," Hermione said folding her arms and sighing as Luna beamed at her and launched into explaining their next mission.

***********

"I'm surprised Professor Dumbledore never had anyone come down here and remove the corpse or try to gather any of its venom, scales or fangs himself they really are all very valuable," Luna said as she extracted another Fang from the Basilisks skeleton and placed it into her bag as Hermione shone her illuminated wand above Luna's head helping her see what she was doing in the darkened chamber in which they had found themselves. Hermione couldn't help at grin at how watching Luna partake in such a macabre task with such carefree casual wonder on her face was so very endearing and charming.

'She can make anything look fun can't she...sexy little Ravenclaw...wait a second, sexy? um...where did that come from?' Hermione found herself thinking trying to drive the thought from her brain and making conversation with Luna in a hasty manner.

"Ah...Well, Professor Dumbledore was rather relaxed about such things, he never bothered to get rid of the numerous dangerous creatures in the forest either. I mean he didn't even get around to sealing up the chamber and making sure no other students could find their way down here. I guess he didn't think anyone else besides Harry would be able to get back in here without parseltongue. Luckily I memorised how Ron did those strange noises and we could get down here to help you gather the fangs, Luna," Hermione said rambling a little as she tried to keep her earlier thoughts about Luna at bay.

'I don't fancy her, do I? But she's a witch... I've never fancied a witch before....not that I fancy this one...or maybe I do...oh Merlin what I time to be hit with this revelation, standing amongst the bones of a massive overgrown monster snake while the object of my desire and affection collects its fangs in a secret underground chamber hidden deep below or school,' Hermione thought biting her lip as to not laugh at the absurdity of this situation.

"It's rather a strange date isn't it, sneaking into the chamber of secrets to harvest Basilisk fangs," Luna said chuckling to herself as Hermione went a little red worrying the Ravenclaw has actually jut read her mind or something.

"A d-date? That's how you'd think of this?" Hermione asked swallowing hard her breath hitching slightly. Luna just glanced over her shoulder giving Hermione this little salacious smile that sent the Gryffindors heart racing and made her feel all funny down below. Luna neglected to answer the question, however.

"There's another side chamber over there, have you seen the door? Do you want to take a break and see what's in there?" Luna said randomly changing the subject and getting up hastily putting another fang in her bag before skipping off across the stone floor as Hermione was left open-mouthed.

"Hang on Luna! Anything could be in there!" Hermione had cried chasing after the skipping Ravenclaw as she disappeared into the side chamber humming a tune to herself.

"You better come and protect me then Hermione Granger," Luna called before giggling and Hermione rushed over to make sure there was nothing dangerous in this side room.

As it soon transpired the side chamber was a rather lavish bedroom that Hermione guessed had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. He had likely used it when he had first built the chamber of secrets centuries ago. From all the Slytherin banners and iconography hung around the place it was rather obvious he was the owner. 

Hermione and Luna had poked around all the shelves, the desk and drawers they had found looking for any lost artefacts but coming up empty before finding themselves sitting down on the edge of a king-sized bed that was rather very well maintained and spotless for something that must have lain hidden away in this chamber for hundreds of years.

"Not one single-sex toy, how disappointing," Luna mused casually making Hermione snort with laughter unable to help herself as that was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

"Hoping to discover the long lost dildo of Salazar Slytherin were you?" Hermione asked wiping happy tears from her eyes as she recovered from laughing.

"The long lost Strap-on of Salazar Slytherin actually," Luna said sounding rather very serious.

"Um...he was a bloke Luna, why would he own one of those," Hermione asked almost cracking up a second time.

"Well we had a Quibbler issue all about it back when the Chamber was first discovered, its rather very probably that Salazar Slytherin was cursed with an unfortunate sized manhood which led him to build a hidden chamber and hide a massive snake inside it, Daddy says he was clearly compensating for something," Luna said as Hermione lost it again and cackled again as Luna continued.

"It's like to satisfy any of his lovers Slytherin had to make use of his specially made strap-on...its a shame its not here...we could have tried it out," Luna sighed mournfully as Hermione's laughter abruptly died and she found herself at a loss for words again.

"Luna and me...using a strap...wait...no she can't have meant...but what else did she mean...oh Merlin...wait I'm I getting wet? No bad Hermione think un-sexy thoughts!' Hermione held this conversation in her head as Luna just watched her curiously trying to make sense of the strange expression the Gryffindor now wore.

There was a small silence between the two witches, Luna eventually shuffled close to Hermione and kissed the witch on her cheek. Hermione felt her head go all fuzzy and her heart swelled up with joy.

"Thanks for bringing me down here Hermione I've had a lovely afternoon...I think there's another chamber of secrets I'd like to investigate, however" Luna said placing her hand on Hermione's thigh a playful sultry tone entering her airy cadence making Hermione bit her lip again as a fire ignited at her core and she suddenly felt even slicker between her thighs. Hermione turned to Look at Luna and before she knew what she was doing she was pushing the younger witch back onto the bed and clambering on top of her as she wrestled her jumper off.

*********

"This...doesn't make us gay does it?" Hermione asked, as two hours later as she finished pulling her skirt back on and looked back over her shoulder at a semi-confused Luna. Hermione was still unsure what to make of her obvious attraction to Luna and enjoyment of all the things they had just engaged in.

"Um..." was all Luna could manage, while internally trying to figure out if Hermione was having a bit of fun with her or if she was actually serious. Luna was still naked and yet to get dressed content to lay there a while longer enjoying the afterglow of their vigorous lovemaking. Hermione seemed to get a bit moody with a lack of a proper response to her question and spoke up once again.

"You know, all the kissing and caressing...and when we licked each others...well you know," Hermione said squirming about uncomfortably on the bed getting rather flushed. Luna seemed to catch on quick Hermione was still coming to terms with her sexual identity and was a little uncomfortable with certain labels at present. Luna decided to put her lover at ease with her trademark wit.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not gay unless we hold hands during all of that," Luna said letting the bed covers fall away from her as she shuffled over behind Hermione on her hands and knees and pulled her into a soft embrace from behind. Hermione enjoyed the hug and didn't seem to notice Luna was joking going by her excited reply.

"Really? Is that how that works?" Hermione asked making Luna giggle. For someone so clever Hermione couldn't half be a little dense sometimes.

"Oh yes, I'm positive. We don't have to call ourselves anything we don't want to," Luna said kissing Hermione's cheek.

"So...this is all just 'gals being pals' then?" Hermione asked looking a little relieved. Luna just nodded not having a clue what that phrase meant and deciding it was just some muggle thing Hermione had picked up.

"Sure, why not...now come on we have more Basilisk fangs to harvest!" Luna said excitedly bounding off the bed and out of the small chamber forgetting to dress all too eager to get back to her work removing the fangs. Hermione felt like calling after her and warning the witch about her state of undress but upon thinking about it for a moment Hermione decided it would be quite fun to witness Luna work in the nude.

Hermione chuckled to herself and hurried out the door after Luna eager to watch the witch perform this task, it was so cold in the main chamber where the basilisk skeleton resided there was a good chance Luna's nipples would be standing fully at attention on of Hermione's favourite sights on earth.

'....and it's totally not gay to enjoy seeing something like that..unless luna and I are holding hands,' Hermione reminded herself grinning ear to ear as she joined Luna back in the main chamber her worries completely fading from memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that was fun :) 
> 
> As always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time! bye for now :)


End file.
